Betrayed, Forgotten, now Back for Revenge
by daughterofhades1214
Summary: Rewrite of my first story. I'm keeping both stories up until this is done. Summary: Percy is banished from camp because everybody thinks he betrayed them for Gaea. He is taken in by a mysterious figure claiming to be older than the creator. Years later, war threatens the earth. A deity sends his soldiers, but are they really there? Which side are they on?


**I told you guys this is a rewrite. Unfortunately, the storyline's going to be changed a LOT. This is an AU, with OOCness, set after the entire series. Here's chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1- Banished and Found**

Percy POV

A lot can happen in just one day. But does that include being banished from home and finding out your dad's in Tartarus?

My name is Percy Jackson. Twice-hero of Olympus, bane of Gaea, Kronos, and a bunch of other things, escapee from Tartarus, well, you get the point. I'm a hero. At least, I once was. But thanks to some events, my life was turned upside down.

It was just a typical, sunny day in Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth was in Olympus finishing up the plans for the last few temples that still weren't built, Thalia was with the hunters, Nico was in the underworld, my Roman friends were in Camp Jupiter, and I was just hanging around in Camp Half-Blood. Suddenly, the sky rumbled and lightning flashed. Zeus was annoyed at something again. Deciding to go to the Big House to ask Chiron what was going on, I walked there just as rain started pouring down, startling all the campers.

***In the Big House- 3rd Person POV***

As Percy stepped in the door to the Big House, he noticed Chiron in his wheelchair talking into an Iris-message. Hearing the door, Chiron wheeled his chair around and stared at Percy with remorse in his eyes. Mr. D was nowhere to be seen. Percy, confused, looked at Chiron.

"Chiron, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, my boy, but you're being banished from Camp Half-Blood."

"What! But I did nothing!"

"You and Poseidon were accused of treason against the gods by conspiring with Gaea. Zeus already sent him to Tartarus. You're left, so Zeus and all the council has voted you into exile. You are hereby banished from both camps, Greek and Roman. Now pack your bags, I cannot keep you here any longer. "

Percy just stood there, dumbstruck, until an Iris-message materialized in front of him. On the other side were the faces of the entire council. Zeus gave Percy a glare.

"You heard it, sea spawn. Now get out before I also send you to Tartarus."

Percy shuddered. He did not want to be back in that place ever again. Then, another face materialized in the mist. It was Annabeth. Hurt and betrayal was clear in her eyes.

"Why?" She breathed. "Why did you betray us?"

Percy had an absolute look of hatred on his face. "My fatal flaw is loyalty! After all we've been through, you actually think I would betray Olympus? Nice choice, I hope I'll never see any of you ever again."

He slashed his hand through the mist and stormed out of the Big House and past the pine tree, never looking back.

**Did you think this was over?**

**Line Break**

Percy walked around New York. Apparently his mortal parents (Sally and Paul) moved away and forgot about him. So he was alone in the mortal world. He wouldn't dare stay in the underworld or go into the sea. He was just wandering; cutting across monsters and basically doing nothing. He had no money, no clothes except for the ones on his back, and no food. _Surprisingly, leaving wasn't too bad. Zeus was a paranoid jerk anyways. He probably set Poseidon up. _Percy smiled bitterly at his thoughts. He was no son of Nemesis, but he knew he would have his revenge against the gods. He kept on walking, lost in thought, until he saw a group of monsters coming towards him. It contained: hellhounds, _dracaenae, empousai_, ogres and to top it all off, a drakon.

_Shit_, Percy swore in his mind. _I can't face them all. I might as well die fighting._

He charged towards the monsters, Riptide poised and ready. He took care of the snake women and hellhounds easily. The vampires weren't much better. He had to concentrate on avoiding their charmspeak and not getting trampled by the ogres and drakon. Finally, he stabbed the last _empousa_ and charged the ogres. As Percy fought, he soon realized the number of monsters was slowly increasing. The hellhounds seemed to have reformed, and even more _empousai_ swarmed him. Finally Percy swept them all away in a massive wave. Then, he heard slow clapping behind him and a lazy, sarcastic voice.

"Well done, son of Poseidon, well done."

Percy whirled around with his sword at ready. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'll give you a guess." The man said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and thin, wearing a neat black suit with a bloodred tie. His eyes were shining stars.

"Chaos?" Percy asked, dropping into a bow.

The man let out a snort of disgust. "Why does everybody think I look like my younger bother of a brother? No boy, my name is Order, the real creator of the universe. And no need to bow, I honestly hate that."

Percy rose from his previous position. His clothes were in tatters and he was bleeding in multiple places. He stumbled for a second and then righted himself. He looked at the man.

"What do you want with me?"

"The gods have used you, betrayed you. I can give you new life. I can let you have your revenge once and for all."

Percy hesitated, his bitterness fighting out with his fatal flaw. Sensing his hesitation, Order quickly added: "I can also bring your father out from Tartarus."

Percy looked at Order, dumbstruck, and slowly nodded his head. Order had a sinister smile on his face as he led Percy into a swirling tear in the fabric of the universe.

**I told you the storyline was changing. As for Son of Chaos, my second story, I'm thinking I'll update it later. The storyline will be changed, too.**

**So, how did you think? Also, no pairings guys. I am making this a dark Percy story. **

**Anyways, happy New Year people! Read and review because there's more to come!**


End file.
